Electrify
by chrisfaithalin
Summary: A brief encounter between Derek and Karen after rehearsal. Derek's POV. Take's place sometime after 1x04. No spoilers. One-Shot.


_Cause all I can think about is me and her,  
>Electrified.<br>I hope that someday she might take me home,  
>And lose control. <em>

-Electrify by MuteMath

I had to admit, there was something intriguing about her. My brain knew that I was supposed to be looking at the pretty blond who was every bit the sex symbol that Marilyn had been. Yet my brain could not stop my eyes from drifting to the waifish brunette that stole the scene without even trying. When she performed and forgot that she was supposed to be impressing everybody in the room, there was an effortless grace that fell upon her. Her eyes drew me in as she made me forget that she was merely a girl in the chorus.

Ivy was nice, if a bit predictable. She was a beautiful but insecure aspiring actress. I had previously slept with at least a dozen women just like Ivy. They were always easy bait. First, I played the disinterested, cocky director part. Second, in a "private" rehearsal I swooped in during a moment of vulnerability, there always was one. Finally, I played nice, at least enough to keep me in her good graces until I either got bored or found a new conquest.

But, she, Karen, was the the first woman to upend my system. That night in my apartment I expected her to break down and cave at my demands. Instead she had put on my shirt, oh God that image was seared into my head, walked out confidently, and preceded to stun me into silence, a first I had to say. My plans were foiled once again when her boyfriend showed up to the bar I invited her too. Couldn't say I had been much impressed with him, but it had been encouraging that she had a thing for us Brits.

I focused on my surroundings, noting that the number was coming along. The dancing was cohesive amongst the chorus and the singing sounded good. Everybody landed in their final pose, hitting their marks precisely.

"Okay guys, that's a wrap for the day," I called out.

Everybody dispersed, going to gather their bags before heading out. I went back to the table to gather some papers that Tom and Julia had left me on concepts for a new number. Ivy, with her bag over her shoulders, danced over to me, leaning onto my shoulder to give me a quick peck on the cheek.

"I have to head over to Tom's to work on another demo. Will you be coming over tonight?"

"Sure," I responded without thought. "How about we meet up for dinner at 7?"

Ivy beamed. "That sounds great. I will call you when I finish up." She leaned up again, this time to plant a kiss squarely on my lips before heading out the door.

My eyes immediately flew to Karen who was frozen in place. She met my eyes briefly before shaking her head, as if to snap herself out of daze, and continued to stuff her dance shoes into her small duffle. The look of displeasure on her face made my insides twist in an unpleasant manner that I couldn't exactly place. I wanted to say something to her, but the room was still crowded with people chatting and packing up. So, I did the only thing I could do, continue to shuffle my papers and try to time my exit with hers. Out of the corner of my eye I kept tabs on her movements, shoving my papers into my messenger bag once I noticed her heading towards the door.

I reached the door, holding it open for her. She gave me a forced smile and nod in thanks before hurrying down the hallway. I quickly caught up with her, matching my stride with hers. She did nothing to acknowledge my presence, but I noticed her features were stiff.

I guessed the reason for her coldness and dived right in. "She didn't get the part because she slept with me."

"Good for her," she mocked. She didn't even hesitate as she started down the stairs, not sparing me a second glance.

Frustration rose in me and I yanked her arm, getting her to stop on the stairwell landing and look at me. Her eyes burned as she stared me down, and I was quick to drop my hold on her arm.

"She really earned the part on her own."

She laughed, humorless. "I don't know which way is more insulting to me. She either got it because she is better than me, which honestly makes me feel like shit. Or, she got it because she _is_ sleeping with you. That sucks too, but at least I have the moral high road, knowing I am the wronged one in this situation and you are just the stereotypical power-mad director."

"So what if I am? You aren't going to get anywhere in the business by constantly being on the moral high road," I warned.

"So, I should have slept with you that night at the apartment? Then I would have the part?"

I growled in frustration, pushing her up against the wall, my hands boxed her in. She pressed against me, but not in the way I desired. She was testing my strength, trying to free herself. I held firm though. "Yes, you should have slept with me that night, but that wouldn't have necessarily changed that Ivy got the part."

She stopped struggling with me, her eyes studying me inquisitively. "Why does it matter so much that I know that Ivy didn't get the part because she slept with you?"

Her words felt like a punch in the gut, as I wasn't expecting her line of questioning. I tried to come up with an excuse, but couldn't. "I don't know."

Her gaze didn't waver, and she didn't speak. I forced myself to say something. "I guess, I just want you to know that none of this is personal. You are going to be great someday, maybe not as Marylin, but there will be other parts. Your performances are mesmerizing."

"How mesmerizing?" Her voice was a whisper and she leaned in ever so slightly.

Ah, this was much closer to familiar territory. My lips lifted in a smirk and I closed the distance between us a little more. "When you sing, I can't keep my eyes off of you. You are captivating."

Her lips upturned a little at my words and she raised one arm to go around my neck, pulling me ever closer. I thought she was pulling me in for a kiss, but she spoke instead. "I bet those words work all the time to get some desperate actress to fall into bed with you. You tried at your apartment and I refused you, which I bet drives you mad, thinking I'm not affected by your charms. I'm sure you don't get turned down that often. Well, I'll let you in a little secret then..."

She stood on her tippy toes to press her lips next to my ear. Her breath was hot and I had a hard time focusing on her words as her fingers played with the little hairs at the back of my neck. Her other hand was dancing up my side, skimming over my t-shirt. Her touch light enough to be barely there, but hard enough to turn me on. I breathed in deeply, her hair tickling my face.

Her voice was a sensual whisper in my ear. "Even if I wasn't in a committed relationship, you would have no shot in hell getting me to sleep with you."

Then she took advantage of my dazed state to push me away from her. She jogged down the stairs and I quickly followed. The glass doors banged as she threw them open, and before I could catch up with her I saw her boyfriend stand up from a bench to greet her. They embraced, sharing a brief kiss, before walking off hand in hand. Karen glanced back momentarily, her face completely inscrutable, before turning her attention back to something her boyfriend said.

I didn't move from my spot for several minutes, feeling off kilter after that encounter. I had never felt like that before, like she was the one that held all the power. What had this woman done to me?

A/N: I just caught up with Smash a day or two ago and this scene just popped into my head. I've never written fanfiction for a show in such early stages, which made it difficult to write these characters. I feel like I still don't have quite a full picture of them as characters yet, but I decided to try this anyway. I'm not 100% pleased with it, but it was a fun exercise writing for new characters. I hope you got some entertainment out of it.

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought. I welcome all kinds of feedback!


End file.
